Scorose - The punishements than we share togheter - No oneshot
by sofigrusscoronado
Summary: Rose and Scorpius learned to hate, but could not make a personal opinion... Until they share a punishment together. What happen? Not Oneshot — Scorose, and some OCs. –


Scorose

Truth or Dare

**Synopsis: Rose and Scorpius learned to hate, but could not make a personal opinion... Until they share a punishment together. What happen? Not Oneshot — Scorose, and some OCs. – **

**Parish Notices (?) Nah, lying, only notices: **

**1 I'm Argentine, English is not my native language and if you find errors of cohesion probably is because I do not trust the translators and prefer to do it myself.**

**2 - Is my first story: 3 Just saying.**

**3 - I loved the parody of the five steps for a Scorose history of over-rehearsed! Gods, I laugh for hours! Thank you, I spent a good time xD**

**4 I try to follow the personalities that **_**I imagine **_**will have, because, well, we don´t know much about them. Advise please if you see any error.**

**5 * I rub the hands * let's start!**

*** Notice of last minute * All the things I have to put, I´m going to put, don't complain saying that certain thing is unnecessary. Gods, if you don't want to read the story don't do it simply.**

**Another little thing: the first part happens in the first year, but the rest of the story in sixth. **

~ Hogwarts. September 1st. Before the sorting hat ceremony~

I bite me and wringing my red hair of the nerves. Why nerves? I don't know exactly. But I'm certainly not the only one. And you can say that I am in one of the lower levels. Come on, I understand you bite your nails, but… the tunic? Really? Please, it is not necessary.

The one that seems calm is a sexy guy blonde-platinum of dazzling blue-eyed ice and relaxed expression. He sits next to me.

- By Merlin, how do you do to be so quiet? -I asked amazed. He laughs nervously.

- Who said that I am? The thing is that I am going to go Slytherin. Since…-seemed quite nervous at this point- … I am the son of Draco Malfoy. Scorpius. You… - he bite the lip - are a Weasley, truth? –

Rays! I had to encounter this guy. My father had warned me that I do not consort with him or take him much affection. But, what the heck, seemed friendly.

-Um… Yeah, Rose. -It directs me a look that tells me that they told him the same thing that my father told me about him. Again I think in the ceremony of choice and me dizziness, although I try not to show it. Somehow he realizes and takes my hand.

-Hey, calm, everything will turn out well. -Dedicated me a radiant smile and a look that gives me forces. Professor/Director McGonagall opens the doors and we move into our future.

~ Hogwarts. Seventh floor. Gryffindor common room ~

- Eh, Miss Perfect Prefect, where are you going? -Albus ask me from the other end of the room.

- How it shows that you know nothing about "to be arranged", Albus. –Answer him, and getting my old jacket of leather muggle - only gonna take a bath and then to the library to study ancient runes. -Throw me a look of adequacy.

- And yet, according to Dakota questionnaire am the second hottest boy at Hogwarts… - get language, denying slowly, as telling him that they were all crazy, and I'm running outside until he throw me a spell bat mucus.

-Well, who would say that a Weasley can be so… Provocative. -I hear a voice behind me and give me back quickly, colouring in a violent way. Scorpius was stood leaning on the door frame.

-Malfoy, you're a Reverend… Daring - I snapped him rapidly getting the jeans. I had caught in underwear. Who would make the prefects bathroom set?

-Well, thanks than I not opened the door two seconds later…-He answered, with a sly smile. After the shock, I find that I'm really furious. I take my wand and point to his chest, saying:

-Inmovilus Totalus! -His eyes showed that it seemed rather fun, but by the gods, do as he dared? I approach and give a kick on the knee. Somehow he manages to break the spell and dodging the second shot.

-Come on, you can do better, Weasley. But for now I will leave that you give your blessed bathroom- He turned, ready to go, but I am mad, and scream with the wand on high:

-Lapifors! - And before me is a large rabbit, white and amazed.

-Miss Weasley, how you think on transform Mr. Malfoy into a rodent? By Merlin, in years I've seen something like this—said me Professor McGonagall. Already with blouse set, and passed the anger, it seemed quite ridiculous what i be done. Malfoy did not seem angry, but rather irritated. It rubs the nose repeatedly, as if instead of it he still had a snout.

-I explained already, Professor... - I bite the lip, trying to not pass me the stripe. She sighs with discouragement and takes a notebook (**the one it is in paper**) and a pen.

-Very well, you two will receive a punishment. Tomorrow at ten in the evening I want you in the kitchens of Hogwarts by washing each and every one of the dishes and cutlery. -Both started to protest, but she makes us shut up quickly-without question. Now go to dinner and remember to be in the kitchen tomorrow at ten o'clock. Shall be granted you a special permission to be outside the common rooms to late hours, and each one take the password. -starts a piece of leaf of the book, breaks in two and gives us a part of Scorpius and me. I keep it without looking and go made a rage, cursing that stupid of Malfoy.

Dakota is waiting my concerned.

- Hey, what happened, Rosie? -She asked. I explain the history reluctantly. She seemed to be between two different opinions.

- What... Damn, Malfoy, right? -Her mouth said one thing and her eyes electric blue another, while they avidly watched the Slytherin table, twisting her jet-black hair.

- Stop lying, had enchanted you be in that situation, do not? -I say in a bored tone.

- You have to admit that he is soooo sexy. Come on, do it. -She confesses, opening her big eyes.

- After years of criticism from my family, any boy may seem negligible, Dakota… - then I remember that fact six years ago, when he took me by the hand and told me that all would be well. I get that thought out of mi mind quickly. Malfoy was made a whole playboy now. I finish my stew of shrimp quickly and get out of the great Hall without paying attention to the prying eyes of the people who had heard the story.

I arrive at the portrait of fruits and do tickle the pear with reluctance. I thought studying for the test of runes, but remembered that damn punishment and was forced to run to schedule.

-Late - was the reception of Scorpius just I entered.

-That you're in the dungeons, Malfoy, does not mean that… - irritated sigh - not worth it. I should not even have you responded. -I say more for me than for him.

-Don't think you've thought the same when you voted in the poll that I was the hottest guy of all Hogwarts, Weasley. -He says me with a smile the kind that melts at all the girls. I put me redder than mi hair.

-Well, I was not going to vote for my cousin right? That is ridiculous. -I say, narrow the topic and taking a Golden Cup to wash.

-There is as… -He gets to count with his fingers just to irritate me - thousand more guys to choose from, if I am not mistaken, between fifth and seventh year. –

- And how is it that you hear about by who I voted, if I can know? I say if I, a simple girl, can speak to the great Scorpius Malfoy, clear. -I spit le in a mocking tone.

-I do know everything… - He whispers in my ear.

-Sufficient! –I scream very mad. I am literally fumed, because, you know… The fact that the guy who saw me topless is whispering in my ear. I switch to another table to clean, and he laughs slightly.

Spend two, three, four hours, and we still there washing the damn dishes and cutlery. I don't know how, but he starts to make jokes. And I follow the game, not to bore me. And you could say that we pass a good time. And you could say, too, that my relationship with that obnoxious guy improves slightly. At least, the tab of my head went from a sticker of a devil to the figurine of a face between the serious and happy, as if not decide that what thing about him…


End file.
